1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display apparatuses having decreased weight and volume, which are disadvantage of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), are being developed. Examples of the flat panel display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
The organic light emitting display device from among the flat panel display apparatuses displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light due to recombination of electrons and holes, and is advantageous in fast response speed and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device has a panel having pixels formed therein, and driving circuits for driving the panel, wherein, in the pixels, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are arrayed to cross each other, and thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed in regions defined in a manner that the scan lines and the data lines vertically cross each other.
After the manufacturing of the organic light emitting display device is completed, a subsequent process is performed to test the panel and the driving circuits.